Hard Life
by Kimmiee97
Summary: Two sisters are abused by their father and brother, this is their story.


Susanne got back from school.

"Hi, Daddy."

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" her father yelled.

"S-s-school." Susanne stuttered, she has always been afraid of her dad.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN BACK 5 MINUTES AGO!"

"So-o-orry Daddy..."

Her father walked up to her and hit her in her face, hard.

Susanne started crying.

"NOW GO COOK AND CLEAN THE MESS YOU MADE!" He yelled heartlessly into her ear.

Susanne started cooking and thought back on school. It was great there and no one got hit there. That cute boy that Susanne has a crush on looked her straight in the eyes today, she practically melted at the idea.

Anne came into the room and asked what she was cooking.

Anne is Susanne's little sister. She's 6 years old and loves her big sister.

"Did dad hit you again?" Anne asked as she eyed the cheek that got hit.

"Yes, Dad was mad because I was late." Susanne said, trying not to cry.

Anne and Susanne are inseparable. Susanne has protected her little sister from their father for the past 6 years.

'_Too bad.'_ Susanne thought to herself.

Susanne is on her way to school again, the farther away she is from home the better she feels. She convinced her dad, with lots of effort, to let her go to school. "I'LL BE RID OF YOU TOO!" he had yelled.

Susanne thought about her home situation.

"Could it be normal what happens at my home?" She muttered to herself.

"What happens at your home then?" A tall girl, about 14 of age, asked as she walked behind Susanne.

Oh... uh... nothing." Susanne answered with a slight stutter.

She quickly walked away.

During classes she sat behind Stan, her crush.

She stared at him with loving eyes.

She felt great in school.

The bell rang and Susanne's nightmare came true... it was weekend.

Most students were happy about it... not Susanne though. Because that meant she couldn't escape her father.

But holidays were the worst... Her father was relentless around those times.

They didn't have much money so they couldn't go on a trip, her father always blamed Susanne and Anne... Because they desperately needed to have food.

Tymo, Susanne's older brother, was an angel at home, he was always the best in everything he did and didn't cause trouble, and was oh so good at his job being a pizza delivery guy,

You probably get it by now... Tymo was the best, and Susanne and Anne were lazy asses.

That's how Susanne felt often, a lazy ass.

She could never do something right, so what do people have with her?

Susanne let out a sigh... she was back home.

First thing Susanne did was look fr her little sister Anne, to see if she was still alive.

Then they went to Tymo.

Tymo was the same as their father, only he didn't hit them, he used them.

Only when Susanne and Anne didn't come to him right after school did he hit them, and hard at that.

Susanne always had to fuck and blow her brother.

Anne had to make pictures and videos.

When Tymo was turned on, they had to come and fuck him, Anne had to either tape or just watch it.

When Tymo was done Susanne had to kiss him and then they had to go away again.

One day their father came in when Susanne and Anne were 'doing their job' with Tymo.

Now a normall dad would stop Tymo and send him to an institution.

Not their dad though... no he just joined them.

"What's going on in here?" he asked when he first came in.

He looked to Tymo, then to Susanne and Anne.

"We uhhh..." Anne stuttered.

Then their father said, "Why didn't you say anything sooner Tymo? This is an AMAZING idea! Scoot over."

'_WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?'_ Susanne thought to herself, but before she knew it her father's pants came off and he yelled, "SUSANNE! CONTINUE WITH TYMO!"

Their dad stroked himself as he watched Susanne and Tymo.

Anne had to take over and stroke their father.

It seemed to never end.

Susanne cried, Why them? Why? What did they ever do wrong?

Susanne stood in the shower for over an hour, she felt dirty.

That Tymo did this on a daily base was bad enough.

But now that there father joined him felt like hell.

When Susanne got out of the shower, Anne stood crying and bleeding in front of the door and screamed, "SUSANNE, SUSANNE, SUSANNE, LET ME IN! PLEASE!"

Susanne was startled and opened the door.

There stood her little sister, crying and bleeding.

"What happened?" She asked shocked.

"Dad hit me!" Anne cried.

Susanne took her sister to her room, she decided that Anne slept with her tonight, she isn't safe on her own anymore.

They fell asleep crying together.

The next day Anne and Susanne were woken by Tymo.

"You have to get undressed and go to dad." he said sternly, yet gently at the same time.

"Why?" Susanne asked, baffled.

"He wants to talk about something." Tymo answered.

"Why do we have to get our clothes off?" Anne asked quietly.

"How should I know?" Tymo yelled harder, "JUST GO!"

Susanne and Anne walked downstairs, naked.

There sat their father, also naked.

Susanne got what was happening here.

"Ladies," Their father said with a royal tone "As of today, you are only allowed to walk around naked in this house, if you do not listen, you will be punished." he said as he grabbed a whip from behind the couch.

Tymo walked up to them with the same whip.

"Also some men will come along every so often," Their father continued, "You have to do what these men say, no matter what they ask of you! Understood?" He said sternly.

"Yes father. " Susanne and Anne answered in unison.

"You also won't go to school anymore as of today, it's pointless anyway." Tymo said.

"WHAT?" Susanne yelled, "but I just want to go to school!"

"LIKE I CARE!" Their father yelled threateningly.

"Lay down on the couch." Tymo Commanded.

Susanne and Anne did as their brother asked.

Then a strange man they've never seen before came in, a bulge visible in his pants.

Susanne got it, they'd get used as whores.

The man came closer and grabbed Susanne, and said in a mean voice, "You're gonna bring me pleasure or else."

The man laid down on Susanne and fucked her.

She had to simultaneously suck her dad off.

It hurt very bad.

Anne had to fuck Tymo.

Susanne and Anne both cried quietly.

The next day Susanne realized that this was not normal at all.

Susanne was done with it, and she was determined to rescue her sister from this... but how?

"Good day, you're speaking with Amanda Guerde of child services, how may I help you?" a voice sounded from Susanne's cell.

"Uhh... Y-y-yes..." Susanne stuttered.

"Tell me what is wrong little girl." the woman's voice sounded friendly.

"I get hit at home and need to fuck with strange men and have to blow my father and fuck with my brother." Susanne cried.

Everything had to come out, EVERYTHING.

"What's your address, sweety?" the woman asked friendly.

Susanne would have given her address if her father hadn't come in.

She purposely left her cellphone on as she put it in her pocket.

"What were you doing?" her father yelled.

"N-n-nothing father..." Susanne said as normally as possible.

He hit her and said, "IF I FOUND OUT YOU DID SOMETHING I WILL KILL YOU!"

The woman on the phone listened closely and made notes, This definitely wasn't a fake call.

Susanne cried and ran to her room and grabbed her cellphone again.

"Hello? Are you still there, Miss?" she sobbed.

"Yes, I'm still here." sounded the friendly voice of the woman.

Susanne gave her her address and desperately asked if they could come as quickly as possible.

They said goodbye and Susanne flopped down on her bed.

Anne came in and said, "Tymo's looking for us."

"Let's go before he get's mad again." Susanne said frightened.

They had to fuck and suck Tymo again.

Susanne remembered that almost everything was taped on camera.

The next day when Tymo was away to work and their father was asleep Susanne got her chance to make a copy of the tape they made.

Susanne put the copy in an envelope and slipped out of house to send it to Childservice.

She had put a letter with the tape.

_Dear Childservice,_

_Here is a tape of what my brother does to me and my sister._

_Please show this to a woman named Amanda Guerde,_

_She knows what is going on_

_Please, come help us, I can't take it any more._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_I can only be called between 04:00 and 06:00, Else my father will get mad because I'm not allowed to take calls._

_Greetings_

_Susanne and Anne Ter Heuvel._

Susanne was home just in time because her father was looking for her.

"_WHERE WERE YOU?" he yelled._

"_I was uhh.. walking around the house." Susanne said._

"_Hm.. whatever." he replied._

And he went back to sleep on the couch.

At 05:00 Susanne got woken by a phone call.

Her cell is always on vibrate.

It was Childservice.

"_Hello, Amanda Guerde speaking again, from childservice." Susanne heard through the phone._

"_Hello, with Susanne Ter Heuvel." Susanne said politely._

I received your letter and I'm... pretty shocked... How often does this happen?" She asked.

"_Every day." Susanne answered._

"_Every day? That's not normal you know. And it's not your fault you know? It's your father's and brother's."_

Why did she say that? Did she have to blame herself? How useless she was in her fathers eyes and that of her brother's? She thought to herself.

"_No, I know."_

"_Today someone will come to get you and your sister and get you out of there, we will try to keep you and Anne together."_

TRY? Susanne thought to herself, if they'd get separated she'd rather stay home!

"_I don't wanna be separated from my sister." Susanne said determined._

"_We'll do our best." the women said friendly._

"_What time will you be here?" Susanne asked hopefully._

"_About 7 o clock." the woman answered._

"_Okay... will you come too?" Susanne asked._

"_yes I will come too." Amanda Answered._

"_Okay, till then." Susanne said and hung up._

It was half past six and Susanne was on Tymo's bed.,,

You know what's happening already.

Susanne thought to herself, WHEN WILL I BE SAVED FROM THIS HELLHOLE!

Then Susanne heard shuffling downstairs, not the shuffling her father usually did...

AMANDA! Susanne thought to herself.

Tymo went downstairs, Susanne following.

And indeed, there was Amanda and the cops.

Susanne and her Sister were saved.

Anne asked what was happening and Amanda answered, "We've come to help you."

Anne looked at Susanne, clearly scared.

"_It's going to be okay, I've called them." she assured her._

Susanne and Anne had to pack suitcases and would go to a home full of children with the same problemds.

That way their father and brother won't find them, Amanda explained.

Anne had to get used to it though.

Susanne and Anne got a room appointed to them.

Thank god, Susanne thought, Anne and I are together!

**THE END**


End file.
